


RED-y for some lovin'?

by Niya_Wonderland



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Berrycherry, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Fellcest - Freeform, Fontcest, M/M, Polyamory, Rape, Red 's in for a bad (good) time, Red is sub, honeymustard - Freeform, kustard - Freeform, one-shots?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niya_Wonderland/pseuds/Niya_Wonderland
Summary: Swap, Fell, and Tale all have a relationship together. Everyone had sex with everyone....well at least everyone, Red never done the do with any of the lovers. Blue brought this to the attention of everyone, all filled with lust and rage they draw straws to see who will take Reds virginity.





	1. Drawing Straws

**Author's Note:**

> Papyrus (ut) = Paps-Dom/sub  
> Papyrus (us) = Stretch-Dom/sub  
> Papyrus (uf) = Edge-Dom/sub  
> Sans (ut) = Ketchup-Dom/sub  
> Sans (us) = Blue/blueberry -Dom/Sub  
> Sans (uf) = Red-Sub

OK

So, I have written things before, that includes smut.

I am willing to do one-shots

yes you may request things

No, requested one-shots for this.

focuses on Red

First 5 (not including pro-log) will be sweet, last 5 are rage rape...

Spelling...yeah OK.

 

Here we go...

 

**PRO-LOG**

 

 

The skele-bros have been dating for six months now, and they all have had sex with each other but red hasn't.

 

"Have any of you had sex with Red yet?" Blue asked, all shook their heads. "we need to teach him a lesson, who will go first?"

"We should draw straws!" all nodded, blue grab a stick and colored one end Red.

He shuffled them up and they all drew one.

The one who got Red first was.....

 

 

Thank you all for waiting, I know it's been a long time but I'm almost finished. Between work and college I've been slowly progressing with it, the next chapter will be up today. I have 3 pages of it, as soon as it's up I'll start the next one. Of worse comes to worse I'll set a day where I have to put a chapter down, thank you for being patient.


	2. CherryBerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue wins and fucks Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting

They all pulled the sticks and…. Blue got Red. “Mwehehehe, I win!” the others sighed and smiled, “BE GOOD TO HIM” Fell said. Blue nods and runs off to find Red. After looking around town he finally spots Red, “RED!!!” he shouts. Red jumps in the air freighted and looks over at Blue and growls “You scared me, you dumb blueberry” Red says, blue flinches back hurt ‘oh…that’s going to be a punishment, but not this time’ blue thought. Blue grabs Reds hand and drags him around “Come on, let’s go on a date!” Blue says, Red looks surprised but doesn’t say anything and lets blue drag him around. 

Blue first stops the theaters and buys two tickets to see the secret life of pets, Red groans but follows anyway. They get a large popcorn and a drink to share, the enter to their designated door and walk to the back to see the move. After a while it started and Red was loving it so far, especially the bunny. Blue decided now to set up his game plan, he looked around and saw little people in the back row. He pretended to spill the popcorn over Reds lap, “oh stars sorry Red let me help” he whispered. He began to pick the popcorn of Reds lap one piece at a time slowly teasing him, Red whimpers “b-blue” Blue looked up innocently “yea?” “I think you g-got it all” blue nods and looks back at the movie, when the movie ends they threw away their popcorn and drink and blue drags Red out of the movies to the next place.

Blue took red to a shopping center and they browsed the stores, walking, talking, and blue “innocently” teasing. After they finished blue dragged him to Mazatlan to eat dinner, Blue got Tacos Al Carbon with a chocolate milkshake and Red got a Steak a La Mexicana with a Strawberry Shake (they wouldn’t let him drink mustard) They ate and made small talk, Red smiled and jumped a bit when blue liked the side of his mouth “Red, you need to make sure your clean don’t make a mess” Red blushes and nods. They payed and Blue dragged him to the last spot, he brought him to the top of the hill to star gaze. 

~!LEMON!~

Red was amazed looking at the stars, blue looked at him and smiled. “Hey Red?” Red hummed in responds, blue nuzzled up to the small cherry. “I show you what you do to me.” He whispered in his ear. Red stopped breathing for a moment and blushed, he slowly nods his head. Blue smiles and lays Red down in the grass and begins to kiss him, blue licks reds teeth to ask for entrance. Slowly he opens and blue puts his tongue inside and explores, Red moans and whimpers at the feeling.

Blue begins to take reds clothing off and rub his ribs, Red shudders against the cold hitting his bones and the pleasure he gets from blue’s rubbing. They break the kiss and red pants, Blue stares at Red looking at his lover with care. Red is blushing and panting, looking at Blue with half lidded eyes and heart shaped pupils. Blue smiles wider, and begins to lick Reds neck, sometimes biting. Red moans and mewls at the feeling, “B-blue~” he moans. Blue keeps up his ministrations, his magic already forming a long, thick, blue dick to pound Red into the ground and take the treasure that is the virginity of Red. Red whimpers as his magic forms a dripping, red, vagina craving something to go in it. Blue begins to rub Red’s spine, “NYAHH~” Red shouts Blue rubs faster. Tears of pleasure build up in Reds eyes, “BLUE!!” he pants out. Red shakes, Blue stops and Red whines that he stopped. 

Blue nuzzled Reds cheek “shh my love, we haven’t even begun the best part” Blue take off his glove and takes Reds shorts and boxers off, he begins to rub Reds dripping pussy. Red whines and squirms under blue, “M-more~” he begs. Blue sticks two fingers into Red and begins to thrust slowly, Red whimpers at the feeling but soon whines in pleasure. “Please, please, please I need more blue~” Red mewls out. Blue smiles and nods, slowly kissing and licking Reds legs till he reaches the flowing juices, Blue’s tongue laps the red juices. Red’s back comes off the grass at the feeling, Blue begins to hold Red’s hips down. Red whines and mewls, squirming as a knot begins to form. “ngh” Red moans, “blue, I-I’m going to- “blue goes faster thrusting his fingers in and out while licking the clit, moans as he cums. 

Blue thrust slowly to ease red through his orgasm, he removes his fingers and licks the juices off while looking at the panting skele. Red was panting with a bigger blush, eyes half lidded and his pupils wide, he whines at the lost feeling. Blue smirks “don’t worry, I’m going to fill you again” he goes to his pants and takes out his long, thick cock, he rubs it against Red’s pussy to slick it up so entrance isn’t going to hurt too much. Blue lines it up with Reds entrance and slowly pushes it in, Red grips blues arms in pain and gasps. Blue kisses him to distract Red from the pain, once he is fully sheathed he waits for Red to adjust to his size. After he does Red kisses blue and nods, blue hugs him and begins to thrust slowly first. 

When he feels red relax some more he begins to go faster and deeper, “More~” Red moans. Blue complies, going Fast, hard, and deep. Red moans get louder, “B-Blue~” he yelps as blue puts reds legs over his shoulders. Red feeling more pleasure at the new angle cums again, Blue grunts at the tighten walls but keeps going nearing his end too. “B-Blue!” Red cries from over-stimulation, Blue looks Red in the eyes and licks the tears that drip from reds eye sockets. Gasps, Mewls, moans, and begs come from Red and blue loves all of it. Blue began to feel the coil of pleasure that was nearing to come, not wanting to cum alone he goes faster and begins to rub Red’s clit. Red screams in pleasure, “B-Blue. I-I’m” “Y-Yea, M-me too” After a few more thrust they both scream in pleasure “BLUE/RED!!!” once finished and both panting, Blue’s magic fades. Red whimpers at the lost but soon his magic fades too, Blue looks at Red and loves the look. Red looks at Blue and blushes, he covers his face. “Mwehehehe” Blue laughs, he hugs Red. 

“You’re so cute” he nuzzles his head, “I’m not cute!” Red shouts, Blue just laughs. They put their clothes back on, Red wobbles unable to walk now. Blue looks proud and carries Red back home bride style, Red blushes in embarrassment. When they reach home, they open the door, the other skeletons look over at them. “Red couldn’t walk so I’m going carried him home, we’re going to clean up ourselves.” Blue smirks as he takes Red to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom blue strips red and himself, starts the shower and goes in it along with red. Blue grabs some MTT & NTT body wash and a luffa, he puts some body wash on the luffa and began to scrub Red down. Red’s bones were still sensitive and he began to moan, trying to stay quiet he puts his hand over his mouth. Blue hearing this grabbed reds hand and put it behind his back, “now now red, I love your moans don’t keep them from me.” Red whimpers but nods. 

Blue let go of his hands and begins to scrub more, Reds magic began to form a penis this time. Blue seeing this smirks and flips red around and pins Red to the wall, he kisses Reds teeth and works his way down to his dick. Blue licks the tip then the base, kissing the tip and then shoving it in all the way. Red not expecting this yelps, “B-Blue” he whimpers. Blue begins to bob his head back and forth, Red put his hands-on blues skull and moans in pleasure. Blue began to go faster, he started rubbing Reds spine along with his motions. The double pleasure was too much and Red came quick, blue swallows his cum. Red panting fell to his knees, blue stood up. 

Blues magic formed during his Blow-job, Red seeing this rubs Blues dick, kissing and then licking it. Red hesitantly puts it in his mouth, and begins to bob his gag reflex not yet tamed stopped him from going the whole way. Whining Red tried to force himself to relax, blue seeing this stopped Reds head “Red you can’t force yourself, you must tame your gag reflex. For now, just put in as much as you can, and rub the rest with your hand.” Red nods and does what Blue says. Getting the hang of blowing Red begins to hum, causing vibrations and pleasuring Blue. Not able to hold it anymore Blue grabs Red’s skull and begins to thrust fast, Red not expecting that chokes a bit but relaxes and holds blues thighs. “R-red I’m- “blue pushes his whole length down red’s throat and cums, not expecting that Red swallows as much as he can be for he backs up and blue cum covers his face. 

~!LEMON ENDS!~

Blue smiles proudly and pats red’s head,” good boy, now let’s get clean” blue holds the luffa again and cleans red, Red dose the same for blue. Once out and dry, blue carries red to his bed and cuddles him. “I love you red” Blue said sleepy, Red smiles “I love you too blue” he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start on UT paps next


	3. SpicyCinnaroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pappy has some Smut with Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *door opens ruffly and in walks in UT paps* Niya! *orange tears brim is eye sockets* why haven't I the GREAT PAPYRUS had my chapter yet! *Niya sweat drops* medical things, Work, and lack of DETERMINATION.

Paps drew the straw to get Reds V-card "THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS WON!" he gets up to get ready for his date

Red was walking down snowdin thinking in his head how he was going to tell the others that he wanted to have some 'fun' and who to ask. 'My brother would be rough and demanding, I really don't want that for my first time.' he kept walking 'Blueberry is a no go, Stretch would have is head for tainting his innocent brother' he huffed 'Stretch would be to lazy and not care, be to high too.' growls 'Ketchup would be OK if it weren't for the fact he would be like Stretch and be lazy.' Red sighs 'Paps-' his thoughts were cut off by being picked up and a loud voice "RED LET US GO ON A DATE! Red was startled and looked at Papa, "s-sure" Papa smiles and runs with red in his arms to their first stop.

'a good start, gonna have to show Paps how to do the do tho' red thought. "HERE WE ARE!" Paps said, Red looked at where they were. They were at a go kart place, "LET'S GO RED" Paps smiles and runs to get the wrist bans with red in his arms. Paps runs and then stops, Red looks up and see they were at a fun center. There were go karts, arcades, claw machines, a movie theater, a restaurant, and a ice cream stand. Red looks in awe, Paps still holding red walked in like. "RED WHAT MOVIE WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE?" Paps asked, Red looked over the choices "boss baby looks cool" Red smiles. Paps nods "TWO TICKETS FOR BOSS BABY PLEASE HUMAN!" Paps smile, The human chuckled and nods "the show starts a 3pm" they handed them the tickets once Paps paid. Paps checks the time, "IT'S 11 RIGHT NOW, WE HAVE 4 HOURS OF FUN TO DO!" Paps smiles. Red looks up and smiles back, "WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO START RED?" Paps asked.

Red looks at his options "let's start at the go karts" Paps nods and heads over there, he gets them in line and wait. After a couple of minutes, they finally got to go. Red sat in a red car with the number 6 on it, Paps sat in a orange car with the number 9 on it. "Welcome and thank you for choosing wonderland Fun run, we are strict about safety. So no bumping, or pushing others keep your hands and feet inside the kart. If you run of track wait for someone to help you, twenty laps is what you get, green means your good, yellow means nearing the end and Red means time to stop. Please be safe and enjoy!" a grey wolf monster says. the karts start up and off we go, Paps and Red were racing each other. seeing who would be first, after 17 laps the light turns yellow and I know we only have a few more. the light turned red and all of the participants began to turn in, Paps won as he was in front of red. they both got out and smiled "that was fun" red smiles Paps nods, he checks the time. "WOWIE THREE HOURS LEFT" Red nods "let's head over to the games"

They both walk over and got tokens. First they headed to DDR, both began to play. Red won and was please, they began another game. Wreck-It Ralph Paps watch as Red played, Red made it to the bonus round before he lost. they moved on to sugar rush, Paps chose Vanellope Von Schweetz and Red chose Rancis fluggerbutter. Red was in the lead when paps used Vanellope's power and Paps won. They smiled, they played other games and after a while they checked the time. 1 hour and 55 minutes left, they went to the restaurant and ordered food. Paps got spaghetti and Red got a burger, once they finished a paid they had 30 minutes left. they played a claw game and won some prizes (red cheated) after that they got popcorn and sat down and waited for the movie, while waiting they watched the previews.

_Lonely, bored, wanting to do something? well look no further! Sinvally has arrived, come in! we got games, toys, and so much more!_

_Hey boys, girls, monsters, and others! come to the Fun center where you can get food, play some games, ride go-karts, and watch a movie!_

_Hello everyone! it's circus time come watch a lino tamer, tight rope walker, clowns, animals, and so much more!_

_please silent your cellphones now, and keep quiet and enjoy the movie!_

Paps and red got comfortable and began to watch the movie, throughout the movie Paps slowly started to tease Red. Hand moving slowly on his leg, up to his crotch yet not going there. Red began to get hard and blushed at the teasing, "Paps, stop teasing me" Red whispers, "Nyeh eheheh, Red we're in public I cannot do anything" Paps whispers back, Red holds in a whine as Paps teases. Halfway through the movie paps starts to touch Red crotch though is shorts, Red bites his fingers to hold back a moan. Paps continues this till the movie so almost over, he then stops. Red whimpers, Paps smiles. When the movie ends Red teleport Paps and Him to his room, "your freaking tease!" Red says. Paps smiles and throws Red to the bed and goes over him, "only for you"

LEMON

Paps slowly starts kissing Red, and moves his hand back to Reds wet vagina. Red yelps and paps takes this chance to stick his tongue in and fights for dominance, Paps wins and explores Reds mouth. Red whimpers and Paps takes Red's shorts off and begins to finger Red slowly making him comfortable and able to fit his cock in. Paps other hand moves Reds jacket and shirt up to lick his ribs, Red mewls in pleasure. Paps moves down continues to lick till he retches Reds dripping sex, Paps begins to lick the juices up and puts his tongue in and out Reds vagina. Red grips Paps skull as he does the ministration, "I-I feel warm Paps! whats happening!" Red moans in pleasure, Paps speeds up his licking to Red shouts with pleasure. Paps licks up the red juices, and moves up to kiss red once more "Are you ready Red?" paps Asks. Red nods and Paps removes is clothes. Paps lines his cock to Reds entrance and slowly moves in Red, Red grips paps and he enters. Once Paps is fully in he waits for Red to get used to the feeling, after five minutes Red nods. Paps moves slowly in and out and soon moves faster and harder, Red moans, Yelps, and shouts in pleasure. "Faster please!" Red shouts, Paps in moving at a fast pace "I-I'm gonna cum again!" Red moans. Paps moves faster than ever, and Red shouts in pleasure as he cums and Paps follows are two or three thrusts. Paps slowly moves out of Red and watches as Red and his cum mix together and makes a darker Red and orange color.

LEMON END

Paps lays next to Red and cuddles him, "I love you Red" Paps whispers. "I love you too Paps" Red says sleepily, soon they both feel asleep.


	4. Kustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMING SOON

Any ideas of what you would like?


	5. Fellcest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMING SOON

Any ideas?


	6. Honeymustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMING SOON

Any ideas ?


	7. Berry rapes Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMING SOON

Any ideas how?


	8. Cinnamon roll rapes spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMING SOON

Any ideas how?


	9. Ketchup rapes mustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMING SOON

How? you help


	10. Fell rapes brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMING SOON

help? please


	11. Honey rapes Mustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMING SOON

Ideas anyone

**Author's Note:**

> You all are scary, I didn't think anyone would comment....


End file.
